


Caught Red Handed

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is stealing supplies for the agents desks, and a trap is set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Napoleon, Illya, April, Mark, Jo Kuryakin and partner Jimmy McLaughlin sat the unofficial Section 2 part of the cafeteria talking.

"Come on Napoleon, this is supposed to be a secure organization but someone keeps waltzing in our office stealing supplies." April and the rest were complaining.

"I think you all have far too much time on your hands if you have time to complain about a missing pencil or two." Napoleon countered.

"Well I think it time we find out who is responsible," Jo said with the rest agreeing.

"Excuse me, I have _important_ work to do." Napoleon said leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

After Napoleon left Mark spoke up, "Okay we all think we know who is responsible. How do we catch the guilty one without getting sent to the end of the earth for our next assignment?" He asked watching the retreating CEA.

"Jo and I've been talking," April told them.

"Illya is that new experiment you have been working on ready?" Jo's asked a wicked smile on her face.

"It is working well. We also have an antidote. What do you have in mind?" he asked looking from his sister to April.

"And there is no after effects?" April asked.

"None."


	3. Chapter 3

Signaling for everyone to come close, they bent their heads as April explained their plan.

“Are you sure we won’t get into trouble?” Jimmy asked.  “As the new agent on the team, I don’t want to start my career in the doghouse.”

“Look gov.  If we all stick together we’ll be fine.  Besides one for all and all for one.  I for one like the idea.  Illya?”

“I believe it is time we take this into our hands and teach the thief a lesson,” Illya gave one of his small dangerous smiles.  “And we are just the people to teach it."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Illya and Mark entered the office to find Napoleon with one of Illya's pencils in his mouth.

Napoleon said, "I don't understand what all the fuss is about. It's only a pencil or some paperclips. It not as if it is a big breach of security."

"It is the principle of the thing." Mark explained.

"I borrow Illya's pencils all the time."

"That is the point. You do not borrow them; you take them without asking, putting them in your mouth. Why would I want them back?"

"Well if that's how you feel you could have said something?"

"I have."


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Illya arrived early setting the trap for the pencil thief. Each of the other agents involved ensured that pencils were in their pencil holders, paperclips in containers on their desk, and even a nice pen or two sat out.

After he completed his assignment, he met the others in the cafeteria.

"Where were you partner?" Napoleon asked as Illya was usually the first to take a seat in the morning, breakfast piled high.

"I had something to do before coming down," He glanced at the other and with a small smile let them know he was successful.


	6. Chapter 6

After looking at the gathered agents, Napoleon's expression let it be known that he was aware that something was going on, yet said nothing about what he was thinking.

"What were you up to that was more important that breakfast?" He asked including everyone at the table.

"Just finishing up some work with an experiment. Nothing for you to worry about." Illya shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Napoleon, I would think you are worried about something if I did not know better," Jo uttered.

"No way Napoleon would be worried." Mark defended the CEA.

"I'm not worried about anything," Napoleon said.


	7. Chapter 7

The thief would play their game and win.

Waiting for the meeting they were attending to take a break, the thief looked over his talking co-workers. Believing they would never figure out who was doing this, the thief feel safe.

When the meeting took the break, the thief snuck into the offices taking their pen, pencils and paperclips. These were placed on a desk before going back to the meeting smiling with success.

Later that evening at their supper table except Napoleon, the agents met and confirmed their office supplies were taken again.

"Let us catch a thief," Illya said.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering Napoleon's office the agents surrounded his desk.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain why all our office supplies are on your desk." Mark questioned.

"When I entered the office, they were there: I didn't take them." Napoleon denied

"Well it looks like the thief was caught red handed. Or should I say will be caught green handed." Illya once more flash the grin that made Thrush agents shake. "We place an invisible dye on the supplies. So whoever touched them, will have green palms."

"You didn't mention that before." Mark said nervously turning toward the door.

"Going someplace?" Napoleon asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Mark could move, he felt his hands grabbed and turned over. Illya flashed an ultraviolet light on his palms which turned green.

"Mark, would you like to explain that color?" April asked pointing at his hands.

"But, you made me think you suspected Napoleon." he pouted.

"We never said that." Jo informed him.

"But…."

"Why did you try to blame me for take the supplies?" Napoleon questioned.

"I figured being the boss, no one would be too upset. You see, I dated a bird in supplies before breaking it off. Now she won't fill my supply request." Mark explained.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double

How do I make this up to you guys?" Mark asked

The smiles he received told him that each of his friends had something in mind, but he did owe them and would take it in good humour.

Mark looked Napoleon, the man he tried to shift the blame to.

"Napoleon remember I've gotten you out of tight spots," Mark hoped Napoleon wouldn't hold a grudge or at least had a good sense of humor about it.

The spreading grin on the CEA face told him he would need to think before trying to shift the blame on Napoleon again.

….

"You're right. So after the next month of desk duty, I'm sure I can find an assignment fitting for your unique skills."

Mark knew he was in for a hard month but felt he had gotten off easy. As he turned to leave, Napoleon called him back.

"Mark, you'll need these," he said handing the agent the pencils, pens, and paperclips scattered on his desk.

"Thanks loads," Mark mumbled.

As the door was closing, he heard the office fill with laughter. Walking away, he began to smile. "Well at least I won't have to ask for supplies for a while."


End file.
